House of Brazil
by sugarlove7777
Summary: Mara doesn't seem to notice three guys liking her. But Fabian is tense when he sees a cute blonde guy flirting with Nina. Seems like everyone is crushing on the House of Anubis gang.
1. Vacation, here we come!

It was the last week at House of Anubis and everyone was deciding on vacation over breakfast, 'till Trudy came in and gave exciting.

"Guess what?" she squealed excitedly, "Victor said that were all going on vacation! And we talked to your guardians and they said yes!"

Everyone was excited, even Eddie who always seemed to be chilled down and uber cool. Amber broke the excited cheers.

"So where are we going? Maybe Paris?" she asked.

"We don't know yet dear," said Trudy, "We need a place that fits in the budget, but the school did lots of fundraising, so we'll see! I'll tell you the places after your classes have finished, now go or you'll be late."

At the school, Amber started to talk about Paris.

"So I was thinking that we should go to all the cool shops at Paris," Amber babbled, "So in the morning-"

"Amber," Nina cut her off, "We don't if it's in the budget, let's wait and see."

"Fine, but you really need a new outfit Nina, you worn those shorts for 2 days in a week."

"So you'll think you'll meet a cute guy?" asked Patricia to Joy.

"Maybe," Joy replied.

"Glad you're over Fabian, I'm starting to get the old Joy back," teased Patricia.

Joy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel more like myself to," Joy giggled.

When they came back to the house, Trudy had exciting news.

"So where can we go?" asked Mara.

"But first I have exciting news," answered Trudy.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Mick is coming along!" said Trudy happily, "His father said since its summer. He can join us!"

"So where is he," asked Jerome, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Right here," everyone turned and saw Mick down the stairs. Once he entered the living room he smiled at Mara and glared at Jerome.

"Ok so we can go to South America or Europe," Trudy said.

"Paris!" squealed Amber, "It's in Europe right?"

"I would like to go there too," replied Mara.

"Or we could go to Brazil," replied Nina.

"Ok, who would like to go to Paris?" asked Trudy and only four hands shot, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and Mick. (Alfie and Mick because of Amber and Mara)

"Then it's settled, we leave to Brazil next week!" said Trudy as she went to tell Victor.

Jerome sat next to Mara and kissed her on her cheek and said, "Sorry for not voting for Paris," Mara just smiled in response while Mick fidgeted in his seat.

"If we're going to Brazil, then we're going bikini shopping tomorrow," announced Amber.

"Amber," the girls groaned.

"At least make it quick," Joy said.

"Fine," replied Amber, "But you seriously need to come, especially you Nina, you voted against me."

Nina just smiled and said, "Oops," while everyone laughed at her response.

"Dinner!" Trudy called, and everyone rushed to the table to discuss about what they should do at Brazil.


	2. Fun with swimwears

The next day Amber took them to a store called Summer 2day. It had all the things you need for summer, but the guys couldn't come so they went to Walmart instead. Amber lead them to the bikini section and explained her rules, "Ok so this how it's going down, get the bikinis, cover ups, and flip flops you want and then go to the dressing room in 30 minutes."

"30?" groaned Patricia.

"Uh, yeah I need to get the ones I want," replies Amber.

The girls all scattered out like chipmunks at an acorn festival. 30 minutes later everyone arrived at the dressing rooms. All the girls, except Amber, had only one bikini and cover up.

"Ok Patricia's going first," said Amber.

Patricia groaned as she headed in the room. Few minutes later she came out in a black bikini top with thick lines on the side and the bottom were shorts with the same designed. And also black flip flops and a black cover up.

"Wow," said Joy shocked, "I haven't seen you wear something like that since you were 8."

"You get my approval," Amber said, "Joy's next."

Joy dragged herself in the rooms. The next minute she came out in a pale orange bikini but with thin straps for the top a orange cover up in green horizontal lines, and green flip flops. Amber nodded her head in approval and pointed to Mara to get in. Mara walked casually in and came out in about 30 seconds. She wore a regular red bikini, a white cover up with red polka dots, and last but not least, white flip flops.

"Nina," Amber said.

Nina walked in and came out with a dark blue (but not that dark) bikini with a small clear chain in the middle of the bikini top, a floral and fauna cover up, and a blue flip flop with white for the toe strap.

"Whoa," Amber gasped while Nina smiled in response.

Since Amber was the last ones she went in. She came out with a strapless violet red op with the bottom as a skirt, a pink cover up with brick red heart going diagonal and purple flip flops. The girls purchased the bikini and went to Walmart to get the guys to get some lunch.

At Walmart they heard Mick say, "Do you think this will help me win Mara back?" Jerome replied harshly, "I told you Mara-" he stopped when he saw the girls.

"Everyone ready?" asked Amber.

The boys shook their head and went to the cashier. Fabian got a blue swimsuit with a white t-shirt that has blue waves and in the middle of it, it said, Brazil, and topped it off with dark green flip flops. Mick got one that was red with a black t-shirt with black flops. Jerome got a green swimwear, a grayish whitish t-shirt, gray sandals. Alfie took a yellow swimsuit, a plain white t-shirt, and blue sandals. Eddie got a black swimwear, a black t-shirt that said, _FATAL ERROR_, and black sandals.

Once everyone met up at the entrance they went to lunch. Amber got them to a new store that just opened called The Hut. Soon they all finished and went back to the Anubis house.

At the house Trudy came in to announce what time and day there leaving.

"Ok settle down," said Trudy as everyone walked in the living room, "We got our plane tickets and we leave bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"But Trudy," Patricia started to say, "what time do we wake up?"

"5:00," she responded, "Better get your beauty rest, so that means everyone has to go to sleep at 8:00. Now come along, dinner is ready."

Everyone started to discuss about Brazil and how much fun they're going to have until it was 8:00 and Victor started to that thing with the pin.


	3. An airplane filled with couples

Everyone woke up at exactly 5:00 and started to get ready. Fortunately, they left right on time to go to the airport. Once they got at the airport, Victor stated to explain the seats, "I'm sure you all know the security and we'll meet at Gate 15. Here are the seats, once I call your name come up to get your ticket with your assigned seat buddy. Here we go, Amber and Alfie, Fabian and Nina, Patricia and Eddie, Jerome and Mara, and Joy and Mick. Now all of you go to the security, time is wasting, and remember Trudy and I will meat you at Gate 15." Everyone rushed to the security happy with their seat partner. When they were done, they met the adults at Gate 15 ready to board.

"Welcome to Brazil Airlines, we hope you have a wonderful time," said a voice coming from the intercom.

"Here Alfie," Amber said once they sat down the plane, "I made us a scrapbook for Brazil, every vacation we take we can use a scrapbook."

She handed the camera to Nina across and she took a picture of Amber and Alfie.

"First one done," Amber smiled.

Alfie just smiled and sipped his water. Then Fabian took out a camera and snapped a picture of Nina. Nina looked confused.

"Amber gave all the couples scrapbooks, we promised her we'll fill it up in Brazil," Fabian explained.

"Ok then," Nina responded by taking the camera and snapping a picture of Fabian.

"Patricia," Amber said sternly as she looked behind, "You said you'll use the scrapbook."

"Fine," Patricia said as she handed Amber the camera. Amber snapped a photo of Patricia and Eddie and went back to her seat.

"Hey Jerome," Mara started to ask, "Want to take a picture to get Amber off our back?"

"Sure," Jerome replied. So he took the camera and snapped a picture of them together.

Mick and Joy just looked at each other and finally Joy said, "Awkward." Mick nodded his head in response.

"The plane will now take flight, please hold on," the pilot announced.

Everyone grasped their seatbelts and suddenly they were sky-high. Amber eventually got bored and fell asleep on Alfie's shoulder. The flight attendants were passing out snacks when Victor rose up and started to count his students. Once he was done the pilot said they'll pass out lunch followed by a movie. The flight attendants started to pass out the lunch, a sandwich and a salad. 15 minutes later a movie, Water for Elephants, started to play on the TVs.

"Oh, sorry," Joy said when she woke up and found out she's been laying on Mick's shoulder."

"It's cool," Mick said.

"Nina, wake up," Fabian said.

Nina woke up and found out they were about to land.

"Thank you for riding Brazil Airlines, enjoy your trip," said the warm, fuzzy voice.

Once they got out Victor started to explain the rules, "Rule number one is your roommate is the same one as back home, and if you have more three people, like Mick, Fabian, and Eddie, your rooms will have an extra bed. Rule number two, I have arranged a tour so everyday we'll be taking a bus to our destinations and there'll be two activities between breakfast and lunch and lunch and dinner. But there will be no activities today so you can go to the hotel pool. "

"If we go on vacation every summer like this, are we always going to be on a tour?" asked Amber.

"Yes Miss Millington," replied Victor, "Now, come board this bus to our hotel."

Once they reached the hotel they found out they were going to the Copacabana Palace Hotel at Rio de Janeiro. Their rooms were the Pool Oceanview Suite and once Victor has given them their room keys, they all rushed inside.


	4. Dates and a little bit of spying

"Ok, so Victor said that we could explore to hotel and at 6:30 we go down to the Pergula Restaurant for dinner," explained Nina.

Amber and the girls nodded and went inside their rooms. The suite provided them with a sitting room and a bedroom. The room amenities were:

Twin or King Sized Bed

Luggage Rack

Individually Controlled Air Conditioning

Writing Desk

Television with Selected Satellite Channels

Hairdryer

Direct-dial telephone with voice mail

Slippers

Free Modem/Internet Plug Point with High Speed DSL Internet

Traditional Brazilian Slippers (Havaianas)

In-Room Digital Safe

International Plugs

Fully stocked Mini-Bar

Extra Length Pillows

Clock Radio with CD

Make Up/Shaver Bathroom Mirror

Opening Windows

Once they've finished unpacking they gathered up everyone to take their own tour off the hotel. They've visited the restaurants, the spa, and the pool. Then decided they'll play in the pool until dinnertime. They grabbed their swimsuits (not the one they bought because that's for the beach and the ones they're wearing are not bikinis) and headed to the pool. They were all wearing the one pieces, or as Amber liked to call them backup swimsuits, Nina was wearing a green one, Amber pink (of course), Patricia purple, Mara blue, and Joy a yellow one. Fabian red, Alfie dark blue, Eddie black, Jerome really dark green, and Mick gray. They all rushed down to the pool. Then Nina started to talk to Fabian, "Want to meet me in my room at night, Amber will be with Alfie from 8 to 10 at a 2 hour tour, so come at 8:30 and stay with me for an hour." "Sure," replied Fabian. Mara and Jerome were having a contest on who can hold their breath the longest until Mara couldn't take it anymore and they both got up. It wasn't long before Jerome started to bring up a date. "Want to come here tonight at 8 wearing swimsuits?" "Tonight?" asked Mara. "Yes, it's the first night at Brazil, on vacation together." Now that won over Mara. "Ok," she said, "Tonight at 8 and how long are we going to stay?" "Only for an hour… or more" Jerome responded. Mara laughed in response and they both got out, saving their swimming for later. But little did they know that Mick was eavesdropping and wanted to come on the date spying on them to see if they would break up. Only Alfie knew this, but Mick was missing Mara so bad, he would do anything to get her back, until he moves on which will probably 45% of chance that will happen. Meanwhile Eddie and Patricia were planning a date on the roof. "So what do you say Yacker?" asked Eddie. "I'm in," Patricia replied, "But if anyone's coming, I'm hiding." "Same here," said Eddie.

Mick sat down to Joy and started to talk, "How could she like him better than me, and how could he steal her away from me?"

"Huh?" Joy said as she rose from her magazine.

"I said how could Mara like Clark more than me, I'm irresistible."

"Well, Jerome has always been there for Mara when you were in Australia."

"Come with me tonight to spy on them I'll owe you a strawberry smoothie on the beach."

"Oh fine, but organic and no taking drastic measures, I think Mara and Jerome make a cute couple."

"Don't say that in front of me. And no saying awww on our little spy night."

"Fine, I'll try."


	5. Fabina's Date

"Bye Nina," Amber said as she waved Nina good-bye.

"Bye, have fun," replied Nina.

And just like that Amber was off with her date. Nina forgot to tell Amber something so she texted her saying, 2morrow is all day cruise 4 tour, don't 4get!" Amber responded with a smiley face. Nina fell on her bed and started to think about everything that has happened, the dinner, the plane ride, oh yes, this is one vacation she'll never for get. She was about to think about her Fabian when there was a knock on her door. Nina got up and opened and was staring at none other than Fabian.

"Hey," he said, "What are we going to do?"

"Just a movie,"

"What is it?"

"My gran sent in Jackie Chan and the Spy Next Door, so I thought it would be nice to watch it."

"Ok"

When Nina put in the DVD, she cuddled up next to Fabian on the bed. Both of them weren't really paying attention to the movie. They were too busy talking about the beach.

"Promise me you won't fall for any beach boys," asked Fabian

"I promise," Nina responded.

Then Fabian pulled her into a deep and longing kiss. It was magical for Nina. But they both knew not to go too deep down to the covers. They were making out, not having sex or sleeping together. The kiss was so deep, that the noises from the movie didn't even break them apart. Fabian even snapped a picture of them kissing for the scrapbook. The kiss broke when Fabian need to use the restroom. All of the sudden Nina heard a text from her phone, _How's your date with Fabian_, texted Amber. _How'd you know?_ Nina texted back. _I saw him coming up to our room_ Amber replied. _Oh,_ was all Nina wrote. When Fabian came out, Nina shut the movie down because they weren't really into it.

"So…. what are we going to do with the pictures?" asked Nina

"We could make two copies for the scrapbook," said Fabian.

"Now what are we going to do? I turned off the movie because we weren't really watching it."

"How about this? I bought a CD with songs and thought we could play it." Fabian suggested. He slipped the CD in the clock radio and started to raise his eyebrows.

Nina laughed and said, "Fine, but not too deep and not on the bed." As she got out of bed.

Fabian laughed and started to turn Nina around with his hand, "One magical night, done. How about one night every week, the rest of the house is doing the one night per week."

Nina smiled-nodded. Then Fabian picked her up in bride and groom style and started to kiss her the way they both like it: intensely and deeply, and Fabian even put his hand on her hair at the neck part. Now this is love.


	6. Amfie's Date

"Amber what tour are we going on and how'd you know?" asked Alfie

"Victor told this tour was optional and that they decided not to go, but since this tour shows where we're going for the summer on the tour, I've decided I want to know about the places then the rest of the house," replied Amber.

Alfie just rested his head on his hand and watched the scenes. When they got out of the bus for a 45 minute bathroom break Amber took Alfie's hand and took him outside.

"It's beautiful out here," Amber labeled.

"Yeah," Alfie said, "Last time we were together at night was when you were with Mick."

"Don't bring him up," remarked Amber, "I want to show you something."

Amber pulled Alfie to a tree and they both started to climb it.

"Wow, I've never seen you climb a tree," said Alfie.

"I saw this tree while riding to the hotel, it reminded me of when my grandmother died. She loved climbing trees, every night when I was young, she would climb this tree and pull me with her. The last night when she climbed a tree was when she past away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

Amber laid her head on Alfie's head. Alfie used his fingers to say 30 more minutes 'till they had to go back. Amber nodded and continued to stare at the stars.

When Amber got up Alfie pulled her in to a kiss. Alfie must've been a good kisser because Amber really liked it. When Alfie got down to use the restroom, Amber quickly texted, OMG I kissed Alfie!, to Nina. Nina responded with, Is he a good kisser? Fabian is ;). Super, in fact, he's brilliant at kissing, best kiss I've ever had! When Alfie got, Amber quickly put her phone away.

"Well?" said Alfie.

"Well what?" Amber said looking confused.

"Am I a good kisser?"

Amber laughed and responded, "The best boyfriend kisser I've ever had."

Alfie smiled and whispered 10 more minutes to Amber, and then pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes but to Amber it felt forever lasting. When it was time, they both got on the bus. Since Amber for got to use the bathroom she used the one in the bus. Alfie then heard his phone vibrate and saw there was a text from Jerome, How's Amber's cootie lips? Alfie responded with, :P She's an amazing kisser Jerome did this, XD.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alfie asked when Amber got out.

"All day cruise!" responded Amber happily.

"What does it have?" Alfie asked suddenly very jumpy.

"Pool, we get the temporary cabins, and a water slide, and that's it," said Amber.

"Awesome!"

"Mara wants to take me to the pool so she can teach me to have fun, I'm always having fun."

"Jerome and I can both go on the water slide and do a somersault."

Amber did a quick glare, but suddenly turned to a laugh. Alfie started to laugh to and then pulled Amber in for a kiss. Alfie, the lead kisser, did what he saw on TV, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her intensely, deeply, and rapidly, all the way home.


	7. Peddie's Date

"Sunflower seeds?" Patricia said as she grabbed something from the picnic basket.

"It was all I could take," replied Eddie.

Patricia laughed and all of the sudden Eddie started to talk about the beach. "So… the beach, and beach boys, what do you know,"

"Huh?" Patricia confusedly said, "You're jealous, I can tell. Now let me tell you this, no guy that liked me have I've chosen, except you."

"Good, because I can totally take them."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever, do you think Victor will come up here?"

"Doubt it, he can't do the pin thing at a hotel, he'll disturb a guests."

Then they started to eat the midnight picnic. When they were done, they went to the edge of the roof.

"Wow," breathed Patricia.

"Yeah, how about we come here once a week, this could be our little special place for the trip," Eddie asked.

Patricia nodded and Eddie pulled her into a long kiss. Eddie always loved when they kissed, because she doesn't have the yacker talk, more of a shut-up-and-kiss-me. Patricia loved that Eddie's lips didn't taste entirely uber cool. It had 55% sweet, 20%spicey, 5% sugary, and 20% uberness. The kiss broke when they heard the door click open. They quickly gatherd the picnic and rushed behind the door house. It was Victor. Victor came up to the roof to pray for immortality. But when Eddie's foot accidentally kicked the wall, Victor took out a flashlight and started to shine the area. Patricia and Eddie quickly went over to the pipes hoping they won't get caught. Victor scanned the door area and went to the pipes. Fortunately, he didn't find them and went back to the inside of the hotel.

"Wow, my heart started to beat so loud, I thought he would hear it." said Eddie

"Yeah," sighed Patricia, "And your foot was jammed."

"Hey, don't blame me, you kicked my ankle."

"Sure and then I kicked a rabbit."

"Does Victor always have the flashlight?"

"In the dark."

"It's creeping me out."

"Tomorrow it's cruising all day."

"Do we get cabins?"

"The temporary ones"

"Is there a roof?"

"Most definitely."

"Are there guys who are going to hit on you?"

"How should I know? You really are the jealous type."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Then, Eddie put his lips on her lips and they both fell into a everlasting kiss.

You did that to shut me up, didn't you?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe," Eddie smiled.

And just like that the kiss resume. Eddie put his hand on her waist and Patricia scrunched his hair. Aaahhh, love.


	8. Jara's Date

"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Jerome as Mara came out of her suite.

"Yeah," Mara responded.

They both went to the elevator and started to go down.

"So….. exactly how long are we going to stay up there?" Mara asked in the elevator.

"Bout two hours, give or take," replied Jerome.

Mara just shrugged and went through the doors of the pool. When they got there Jerome did a "WHOOHOO!" and splashed in the pool. Mara looked shocked but laughed it off.

"I can't believe you did that, you'll disturb the guests," Mara said.

"This pool is open anytime, so it's not my fault if I want to have pool fun," Jerome said.

Mara just put her feet down in the pool and started to swing it in the water.

"Get in her," commanded Jerome.

"No, it feels wrong," Mara said

"Look at the door, it says anytime."

Mara looked and it did say anytime.

"Still feels a little bit awkward," Mara said quietly.

"Fine, your loss," Jerome replied.

But then when Mara wasn't looking, Jerome pulled her in.

"Hey!" Mara protested.

"What, it just water and lots of fun," Jerome said smugly.

"Jerome I'll get you for this!"

And they both dived under water until they both came up for air.

"Hey, I want to show you something underwater," said Jerome.

"Ok," Mara said cautiously.

They both went underwater, but then Jerome pulled her into a kiss. Both of them didn't go up for air for quite some time. The kiss may be underwater, but their love is stronger. When they both got up for air, Jerome asked, "Well? How's the surprise?" Mara responded with, "The best surprise I've ever got underwater." Jerome smiled and they both started to swim. But then they heard something in the bushes. Jerome got out to see what it is. He found nothing and thought it was the wind. He went back to the water, splashing Mara again.

"What was it?" Mara asked as Jerome got in.

"Nothing, probably just the wind," replied Jerome

"Ok," Mara said.

"Want to race to the end of the pool?" asked Jerome

"You're on!" Mara replied.

They both raced to the edge of the pool until Jerome won.

"YES!" he shouted, "I AM THE CHAMPION!"

"Shhhh!" Mara whispered.

They both got out and rested on the chairs beside the pool.

"So… are you comfortable with Mick staying here?" asked Mara.

"Of course, but if he hits on you, I can totally take him. Eddie's been teaching me some moves," Jerome said.

Mara laughed and Jerome took this as an advantage to kiss her.


	9. Moy's Spying

"Come on," urged Mick, "They could be already there."

"I'm coming," Joy said frustrated, "Sheesh."

They quietly rushed to the pool bushes, only to find out that Mara and Jerome haven't arrived.

"Great this gives us enough time to set up our equipment," said Mick as he opened the bag full of equipments. He handed Joy a headphone.

"What's this for," Joy asked.

"Put this on the pool bar and then you can listen to what they say, and I'll know by reading of this computer screen," explained Mick.

"Where'd you get this stuff?"

"My dad bought it for me because I was taking this class in Australia about technology."

Joy placed the black chip at the bars and quickly went back to the bushes. Then they heard the gates or doors of the pool open. They heard Jerome do a "WHOOHOO!" and then saw Mara talking about waking the guests and then placing her feet at the pool.

"Did you see that?" Mick asked, "He made her go into stress and now she just wants to relax without him."

"How do you know?" Joy said.

"Because I know all the signs to the Mara." Mick acted all cool and even brushed his hair.

"Now you're just acting like Eddie."

After that they focused on Jerome and Mara. They saw Jerome pull Mara in and Mick did a loud "EEHH!" and Joy quickly had to shut him up and they quickly had to hide their stuff and them. Jerome came over to see but saw nothing.

"FFHH," Mick sighed, "That was a close one."

"Good thing you didn't see them kiss," said Joy

"What?" Mick whisper-yelled, "How'd you know?"

"Well they wasn't any noise and they were underwater so no splashing, it there was splashing then they would be swimming, oh and what else, oh I saw them,"

"Were they kissing underwater?"

"Uh yeah, I just told you."

"That should've been me!"

Joy sighed and went back to spying. After they heard a couple of racing, they saw Jerome and Mara getting out.

'That's it, Clark going down tomorrow at the cruise," Mick paused for a moment, "If I could find them."

"Mick," Joy whined, "Let Mara go, I did that to Fabian. And I'm only doing this for the smoothie."

'What else do you want, anything for you to help me."

"Fine, get Patricia a mango organic smoothie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not that conceited."

They saw Mara and Jerome getting out and then saw them kissing.

"Let's go," said Mick.

"Finally!"


	10. Getting Comfortable on a Ship

The next day, the gang got all of their belongings to the trip and was ready. They took the tour bus to the cruise ship. When they were on board Victor explained what was going to happen, "We each have temporary cabins, so you can have your afternoon naps, also lunch and dinner will be served. There's a pool so you can go swim, we'll be going back to the hotel at 12:00 and tomorrow you have to wake up at 8:30. So no fooling around after 12:05." Once everything was understood, the gang quickly went to the cabins to freshen up. Everyone agreed after lunch they'll go to the pool, since it's the afternoon and it's much hotter.

"So when we go to the pool we still wear out backup swimsuits," Amber told the girls.

"Fine," Patricia replied.

When they got in the cabins, the only furniture was a very big couch that looked like a bed. They didn't have closets, but had a bathroom and TV. Amber and Nina bounced on the couch and turned on the television to the show Gossip Girl.

"Amber," Nina whined, "I don't really watch this show, it's kind of dirty."

"But you watched it before," replied Amber replied, "Did you know that Diana is Chuck's real mother?"

"Fine you pulled me in,"

They were watching reruns, but most of the time they were chatting.

"Victor told me that tomorrow we're going on a submarine and a floral garden, the garden's first," explained Amber.

"When's the beach?" Nina asked.

"At Friday, that's when we get to show off our new swims," Amber liked to say swims to emphasize swimsuits.

"Patricia do you think orange is a good look for," Joy asked.

"Why, are you trying to win Fabian over again?" Patricia responded with concern in her voice.

"No," Joy laughed, "I'm just asking in case there's any guys who wants to hang out."

"Then yeah, it's a good look for you.

"Do you think Jerome will like red on me?" Mara asked.

"Of course," Joy replied, "He'll like anything on you."

"Ok this is kind of getting ridiculous," Patricia said, "Here we are asking about swimsuits when we're suppose to be getting ready for lunch. Oh, and Victor wants me to remind you that tomorrow we're going to a floral garden and a submarine."

"What about the beach," Joy asked.

"That's on Friday," Mara responded.

Back at the guys section, they were all in Jerome's and Alfie's cabins to go over the schedule.

"Ok," Fabian started, "In about 5 minutes it's lunch time so we should get ready. Then we go to the pool and after that we just explore this humongous ship until dinner time."

"What about tomorrow?" asked Mick.

"Tomorrow, we'll be going to a flora garden and a submarine, all clear," Fabian stated

The guys all nodded and headed to lunch at the main deck.


	11. Dancing at Lunch

At the main deck there was Brazil theme music, exotic, delicious food, lots of floral and fauna decorations hanging at the sides of the ship, and tables filled with people who got reservations. The gang tables had the sigh, House of Anubis, and had a very big table that seated 24. Apparently, House of Horus was also taking a vacation at Brazil. Half of the table had Anubis, while the other half had Horus. When they took their seats and was waiting for their table to be called for he buffet, Amber asked, "Why is another house sitting with us?" "Because," Trudy began to explain, "They're also taking a vacation here and they're not going to be with us all the times, just sometimes." "Are all the houses taking a vacation somewhere in the world," Nina asked. Trudy just nodded her head. When their table has been called, they went to the buffet to get their food.

"Eat everything on your plate and if you're still hungry you can go back for seconds," explained the headmaster of House of Horus. And Victor nodded his head in agreement.

Mara and Jerome only got one soda glass because Jerome suggested they could share. Mara nodded and was taken in by his dreamy eyes. But all that did was making Mick determined to win back Mara. Alfie was feeding Amber, but Amber didn't mind, after all he was her boyfriend and she liked the fact that they were getting closer. Fabian and Nina had a plate of Brazil's spaghetti and found a noodle they were sharing on and kiss. And Patricia and Eddie was eating normally but laughing like a couple. No one was even bothered by the couples, even the House of Horus had couples that were doing the same.

When they were all done the guys went to dessert for their ladies.

"So this vacation is very romantic," Amber said as soon as Fabian and Alfie got up.

"Yeah ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to do that spaghetti thing," said Nina

Nina and Amber burst out laughing.

When the guys returned, they came back with the dessert, tropical drink for them and their girlfriends to share. Mick and Joy were sitting awkwardly until Mick sent a text to Joy, Can you help me spy on Mara and Jerome the pool? Joy responded with, No, I wanna have some fun. But maybe after the pool. Mick did this, Done

When everyone was done with the drinks they sat there for a while until the music turned to some pop and rock and everyone started to dance. Everyone (including Victor and Trudy) started to dance to those many songs like, Selena Gomez Hit the Lights and Middle of Nowhere, Demi Lovato Give Your Heart a Break and In Real Life, Nicki Minaj Turn Me On and Super Bass, Katy Perry Part of Me, and Firework, and more! During Nicki Minaj, Alfie swung Amber around and Amber started to giggle. Now the dancers and waiters started to jam out because no one was eating anymore. The gigantic main deck was filled with loud music, laughter, the sound of dancing. Even Mick took this time to dance and try to dance with Mara. But Jerome accidentally blocked, but Mick wasn't ready to give up. When Lady GaGa turned on to Love Game, Marry the Night, Pokerface, and Born this way, everyone yelled, "GAGA!" and started to dance like maniacs! The men swung their ladies around. Eddie kissed Patricia cheeks and swung her around. No one was eating, just dancing. Boy, will they be hungry working out. The waiters cleared out the tables and everyone started to fill the empty space. There was more room to dance, sing, laugh, and go crazy!


	12. Mick's New Competitor at the Pool

When the lunch fiasco was finished, the gang rushed to their cabins to get their swimsuits. They met up at the pool, it was huge! There was a huge waterslide that went across half of the boat, a hot tub, a pool that looked like an _O_ so you can float in it with floaties, and every 10 minutes, water would explode out the pool. Everyone jumped because they were sweating from all that dancing.

"WHOO!" Jerome yelled as he splashed in. Alfie tried to kick in the air but splashed down on his side instead. No one really noticed that Mick was at the end of the pool spying on Mara. He didn't want to get close to Mara in case anyone noticed anything suspicious.

"What are you doing?" said someone that made Mick jump.

"Who are you?" Mick asked.

"You don't know me? I'm in the House of Horus, but being popular probably means you don't know me."

"What's you name?"

"I'm George."

"Mick."

"What are you doing?"

"Checking out that girl, Mara."

"Oh, here's a bit of information, Mara is going to end up with me."

Mick was flustered with anger, "What are you talking about, she's obviously going to end up with me."

"Um, no, I've got the brains and the looks, you only got the looks," George said.

"You know what she's with Jerome, but I know deep inside she has feelings for me still."

"No, and that is final," George said with anger in his voice as he swam away.

Meanwhile the rest was going on the water slide. There was barely anyone, so they all went together. The order was, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Mick caught up in time. The girls went next, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Nina, and Joy. The water slide took about 3 minutes for each one, it was long, but it was fast. Next they took about 20 minutes in the hot tub, and 15 minutes relaxing in the _O_. Once they had enough of the heat they splashed back in the pool.

When Jerome got out to use the restroom, Mick saw George swimming to Mara, but Mick raced him to it.

"Hey," Mick said as he reached Mara.

"Hi," Mara replied.

"So what do you see in Jerome?"

"Mick, are you jealous?"

"No, just curious."

"Well, ok," And Mara started to explain, "The way he's always there for me, those caring eyes-"

"Ok stop," Mick said, "You know George from the Horus house right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well he likes you."

"Get real Mick, he doesn't and I'm taken," Mara said, and then she swam away and back to Jerome.

"Forget this," Mick said to himself and started to join the others. Everyone swam for almost 2 hours until they got out, and then took a shower. After that they started to explore the ship.


	13. Exploring with Honey and Feathers

While exploring the ship, they've split into groups. They're groups were just like in the cabins. Nina and Amber were exploring the "Fun Section". It was where all the fun parts were, a playground, a water park, and more.

"Whoa," Amber breathed, "This is like Great America, but with fewer rides."

Nina gasped, "We should go here after dinner." There were even teenagers enjoying the "Fun Section" it was truly amazing.

"We should tell them later because I want to surprise them," said Amber.

Nina nodded her head and went off to explore the rest of the ship. They visited the "Food Fiesta" deck again and saw maids cleaning up the glass that got broken from the dancing. When they got tired, they went back to their cabins.

"Amber can you hurry up?" Nina yelled.

"In a minute!" Amber was cleaning herself up in the bathroom.

When Amber got up, Nina went inside and dusted her self off. When she got out she saw Amber watching TV. She walked to the microwave, made popcorn, and sat down with Amber.

At the "Limbo Deck" Mara, Joy, and Patricia were having a blast.

"Who knew they had limbo every two hours!" Joy exclaimed. "Apparently you don't," Patricia laughed.

Mara was sitting down thinking about George liking her. She shook that thought of and went to join her friends.

Fabian, Mick, and Eddie were just sitting in their cabins, eating popcorn, and watching TV. Mick was pacing back and forth thinking how can he win back Mara. 'Till Fabian threw popcorn at him.

"Hey mate, what was that for?" asked Mick.

"Nothing, just felt like doing it," Fabian replied

Then all of the sudden Mick started to throw some popcorn too.

"Hey! My popcorn!" exclaimed Eddie.

All of the sudden everyone started to throw popcorn at each other. Everyone, or all three of them, each got a whole bowl of popcorn and started to use them as ammo. They were opening their mouths, opening new bags, and when it ended, Mick had a bowl on his head. He punched it off and sat down.

"Whoa," said Fabian, "We made a mess!"

"Oh well," said Eddie, "Leave it to the maids." and started to throw popcorn again.

But little did they know that Jerome and Alfie were pulling a prank. They hung honey and feather on top of the door and started to work.

"So why are we doing this?" asked Alfie.

"Because, Mick is messing with my girl and I bet you, he'll come out first," Jerome replied. Alfie nodded and got back to work. They had plenty of time. Both of them heard popcorn popping, throwing of kernel, and yelling, they both shrugged and kept working. When they were done there was string, two buckets filled with honey and feathers, and a very satisfied Jerome. Jerome and Alfie both knocked the door and ran to hide in the tall tree. As Jerome predicted Mick opened first.

"Hello?" Mick said. All of the sudden honey and feathers dropped all over him! Mick heard laughing and shouted, "I'll get you Clark!" and hurried to the bathroom.


	14. Having Fun with a Plan

Dinner wasn't as fun as lunch, so after dinner Victor let them go have fun.

"Let's go show them the fun section!" said Amber.

"Ok, but they need their bathing suits," Nina responded.

"Pardon my interruption, but why do we need our bathing suits?" asked Jerome.

"Just go get them, and meet us back here," Amber replied.

They got back to their cabins and got their swimsuits. When they were all ready to go, Amber led them to the "Fun Section"

"Whoa," everyone said, except for Nina and Amber, when they got there. Amber's smile was smiling with pride, happy Nina and she found it out first. Everyone quickly changed and started to go on all the rides. The water slides, the mountains area with water, and the GIGANTIC pool.

"So, anything new?" Jerome asked to Mara.

"Well," Mara hesitated, "There is something but you won't get mad, would you?"

"If it's about Mick still liking you, I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing."

"You know George from the Horus house?"

Jerome nodded.

"Mick says he likes me."

"Oh." Jerome started to plan his prank. Mara may not know this, but Mick knows every gossip there is, and they always turn out to be true.

"But that's ridiculous right?" Mara asked.

"Of course." Jerome tried to hide his wicked smile by biting his lip. He watched Mara leave his side to go to Joy. Jerome tried to find Alfie and found him at the water slide. He pulled him aside.

"Hey!" Alfie protested, "What was that for?"

Jerome used his thumb and index finger and clapped them together to make Alfie lower his voice.

"You know George from the Horus house?" Jerome asked.

Alfie nodded his headed.

"Well we're going to pull an insane prank on him tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because he likes Mara."

"Oh."

"We plan our attack tomorrow."

"OK, but now Amber's waiting for me. So bye."

Jerome smiled, he knew his perfect prank. But for now he enjoyed the "Fun Section"

When everyone was whipped out they went back to their cabins to gather their stuff, for it was 11:45, and they had to leave at midnight. They met at the main deck and boarded the tour bus. When they got off, Trudy made them sit in the lobby.

"Tomorrow is submarine day, but since I see "Tomorrow is floral garden, but since I see you're all exhausted, I'll you the second activity tomorrow. Wake up at 8:00 and be hear at 8:30 sharp." Victor was busy examining all the activities for the summer to make the announcement. When Trudy was done, the gang pushed themselves to the elevator. When everyone has gone in their room they slumped on the beds and passed out for the night.


	15. Fabina in a Bush

The next day everyone arrived at the lobby with cold, red-stoned eyes. They were exhausted. Except Victor, who was excited for the magical garden. Victor broke the silence by saying, "As you heard the first activity of the day will be the garden, and the second will be going on a submarine at night, for 2 hours."

"What time will we be going to the submarine?" asked Fabian.

"At 7:00," Victor replied, "Let me explain the schedule. Right now it's 8:30, the bus will arrive in 5 minutes. We'll have lunch in the garden and then the bus will take us back at 3:00. So you'll have some free time. At 6:30 the bus will take us to the submarine. But, here's the exciting part, you'll be served dinner in the submarine!"

Everyone tried to look happy, but their eyes won the battle to just moan. The bus arrived at exactly 8:35 at everyone got boarded. When they got off they saw that the garden was HUGE! They were all kinds of exotic and unique plants and a climbable tree! They split up (as usual) in mates and hurried to explore. Mick bought a small bag of spy equipment and practically had to drag Joy.

"This is amazing!" Nina said breathlessly.

"It sure is," responded Fabian.

"Want to go on to a bush?"

"What?"

"Back home in America, I lived in a place where they always had a lot of room in a bush, want to check some out?"

Fabian thought this might get some time to know some American stuff, so he nodded. Nina led him to a bush that wasn't like the others. It was a simple big one; it wasn't carved into people or a rabbit. It seemed like the only simple one, but the garden was too big to tell. They found an opening just enough to fit them. It was splendid in the inside, there was a floor of grass, and at the sides were the bush. A small growing tree was planted right in the middle.

"So was your bush in America the same?" asked Fabian.

"Sort of, it didn't have the tree planted in the middle," Nina replied, "I could tell someone was in here planting that tree, we should keep a lookout."

Fabian laughed. "There's no need, today the gardeners are off. This is the day only for visitors."

Nina smiled. "So what should we do?"

"Well we got like 2 hours before lunch, let's just called this our secret spot. You know, no one knows about this so it's ours."

"Well the person who planted that tree knows about this place."

"Well, no gardener is here so let's just get comfy."

Nina smiled and put her head in Fabian's lap while Fabian played with her hair.

"So what's your favorite show?" Fabian questioned.

"I think Glee," replied Nina, "Yours?"

"I think the X Factor, but I'm not sure."

They went on and on asking questions. When they were done with the answers and questions they talked about America.

"I's really fun," Nina began, "When you come someday I have to take you to Great America, it's an amusement park." Fabian smiled and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss broke when they heard Victor's voice saying, "Lunch Time!"

"Let's come back and finished what we started," said Fabian. They finished the kiss and went to the lunch area.


	16. Amfie's Surrounded by Rainbow Flowers

For lunch they had any kind of sandwich they like, and for their beverages fruit water. This means grape or orange. Lunch ended at 2:00, because everyone (including the Horus house) took so long talking about Brazil. When they were done Amber took Alfie to a spot near the end/middle of the garden.

"Are we going to climb another tree again?" Alfie asked sighing.

"No, it's a place that I can tell not many visitors can spot, but anyone can go in," Amber replied. She dragged Alfie to a spot which has flowers in the shape of a rainbow in a circle. Amber led Alfie to a small opening just enough to fit them. Alfie was stunned. It was a really big circle and the grass floor has flower petals, everywhere.

"Wow, Brazil really changed you. I mean back home, you never climbed a tree or crawled down at the grass." said Alfie.

Amber shrugged. "Back home I was worried of the dust and all, but here, it's so fresh and natural. Makes me feel even more beautiful."

Alfie smiled and said, "So how's that matching mask working for you?"

"Alfie!" Amber laughed. "I was building up a special and romantic moment there."

"Well if you wanted romantic you could've had the flowers."

Amber frowned. All of the sudden Alfie grabbed some of the petals and threw them at Amber.

"Alfie!" Amber shouted. But pretty soon, she got in the act. She got some petals and threw them at Alfie. This went on for like, forever, well for them. When they were done Alfie shook the petals out of his hair, but Amber's long hair made it very hard.

"Aww, this is going to take a long time to wash." Amber pouted.

"I think it looks very pretty on you," Alfie said.

Amber still had that pouted face on. Alfie smiled and then picked her out, bride's style, and swung her around.

"Will this help your hair?" Alfie asked. Amber laughed in response. She swung back her head and let the wind control her hair. When Alfie let her down, Amber had less petals in her hair, but she didn't care. They both went down because they were dizzy, but none of that mattered 'cause they were together. It was the perfect day. Alfie looked at his watch. "We have 15 minutes left, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know,"

"How about this?" Alfie leaned in and kissed Amber with one of his "famous" kisses. Amber, happy with the request, smoothed her hand on his head. When they were done Amber asked, "So, when we get back to the hotel, what are going to do?"

"I think I'm going to sleep, my eyes are still a little bit red."

"Probably me too."

"We should probably go; we're nearly at the end so the beginning is a long way."

Amber nodded. They both got up but Amber stopped.

"What is it?" Alfie asked.

"Well, this is the most magical place we've been together, and I want a picture of us together."

Alfie took out the camera, but kissed her. While they were kissing, he snapped a photo of them together. He slipped the camera back to his pocket but kept kissing. The kiss broke by Victor's loud voice.

"We should go," Alfie said.

Amber nodded and locked hands with him as they went away.


	17. Peddie Hiding Underwater

Everyone boarded the bus at 6:20 and got on the submarine at 7:00. It was HUGE! There were two rooms, one was for the passengers to look at the inside of the ocean, and the other was for dining. It was small, but enough to fill in 35 passengers. Everyone got seated with whoever was next to them. Luckily, Patricia and Eddie got the last seats, where barely and one could see them.

"So," Eddie began to spark up a conversation.

"So what?" Patricia questioned.

"Oh nothing, just beginning a conversation."

"Ok….. How about this, are you going to the Anubis house this year?"

"Yes, of course. My dad's there and my mom is busy, but it's the beginning of summer, let's not spoil it with school."

Patricia made a flat smile and returned to watching the ocean. Eddie sighed. He didn't know what to say. Sure they were alone, barely anyone could see them, but that's because some equipment at the ceiling slightly covered them. Eddie watched the Anubis house. They were all in with their mate. Except for Mick, which Eddie could've sworn he saw with binoculars watching Mara while Joy rolled her eyes and said, "Cut it out!"

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said willing to talk with her.

"What is it now?" Patricia said, slightly annoyed.

Eddie took out a camera and snapped a photo. Patricia squeezed her eyes at the flash.

"Hah!" Eddie laughed at the photo.

"Hey! Let me see!" Patricia tried to grab the camera but landed on Eddie instead.

"Sheesh Yacker." Eddie laughed. "If you wanted to make out with me all you got to do is ask."

Patricia narrowed her eyes, but then, grabbed the camera and deleted the photo.

"Hey, I liked that photo!" Eddie protested.

"Too bad." Patricia smirked.

Now it was Eddie's turn to turn around and stared at the ocean. Patricia sighed. Sometimes she wished they had an easygoing relationship. They were like the only American and British couple. Sure there was Nina and Fabian, but they were easy. They loved and cared. While Eddie and her only loved. Eddie didn't care about school or school related, he only cared about her. Patricia cared about both, for the sake of her parents.

"Hey Yacker, what are we doing tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Amber said due to a misunderstanding with the schedule, we're going to the beach tomorrow," replied Patricia.

Eddie nodded while Patricia looked down. Then Eddie took her chin and kissed her. It was sort have an underwater kiss, except they weren't wet. Patricia loved the way his lips were soft, not like a bad boy's who were dirty and rough. The kiss broke and Patricia rolled her eyeballs to the window.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:00," Eddie responded.

"Then it's-"

Her sentence was cut by the pilot's voice. "Please exit this room to the dining area for some dinner, we have choices of spaghetti or salad, have a nice meal."

Before they went to the dining room Patricia kissed him again to make sure this was the day she made the first move on a sub. Eddie smiled and locked hands with her and went off to dinner.


	18. Paper Clowns Covered with Confetti

"Ready?" Jerome asked Alfie. This prank that Jerome planned was going to be huge! Since the House of Horus was here on the sub, Jerome thought it was the perfect time for a prank attack.

Alfie sighed; he wanted to finish his dinner. Jerome rolled his eyes, getting the message, but still beckoned him to come.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" Alfie asked, "It's technically you're problem."

"Because you're my prank buddy, the best of them all. Now hurry, dinner finishes in 20 minutes," Jerome replied.

They snuck back to the main room. Everyone left their bags in that room so Jerome and Alfie headed to Alfie's bag.

"Hurry, attach these to everyone in the Anubis and Horus's house bags." Jerome explained.

Jerome and Alfie scurried out to the bags.

"Wait when will these go off?" Alfie examined.

"When everyone comes back from dinner," Jerome said.

Then they both went back and got another material and put those in the bags as well. And quickly snuck back to dinner.

"Where were you?" asked Mara.

"Oh, you know, in the loo," replied Jerome and bit down on his spaghetti.

Mara shrugged it off.

Everyone went back to the main room after dinner and sat down. But right after the sitting, their (the Anubis and the Horus house's) bags exploded of confetti! The other people who weren't part of the two houses were oblivious to the confetti because they were so intrigued of the ocean. The houses looked at each silently asking each other if they should open it.

In conclusion everyone opened their bags and saw a piece of paper. They looked at it, and started to laugh hard! Because on that paper was George in a clown costume! George was mortified and he quickly went to Jerome.

"Where'd you find this photo," George demanded.

"Well, remember when we were at your house working together?" Jerome started. George nodded. "This picture caught my eye and I asked your mother if I can have a copy and she said yes."

"But why Jerome?"

"Because I heard you have a crush on Mara." George blushed and scurried back to his seat. Mara saw and gave him a glare asking why he would do this. Jerome replied with a shrug and Mara rolled her eyes letting it slide.

Alfie came over and pat his buddy on the back. "Wow, what an awesome prank! But why the mini confetti cannons?"

"I needed to get the people's attention to look in their bags," responded Jerome. Alfie nodded.

When the tour was over, everyone was bursting with energy.

"Ok listen up!" Victor shouted, "Tomorrow is beach day so we'll be spending the whole day at the beach. At night time there is a beach party and we'll be attending, if you behave." Victor shot a glance at Jerome and Jerome blushed. Then everyone went to bed discussing about the beach and the party.


	19. Beach Day, Here We Come!

Today was beach day! Everyone was so excited!

Amber called an emergency meeting in her room. "All right girlies, we get to wear our bikinis tomorrow!"

Half of the girls cheered, but Patricia, her especially, groaned.

"It'll be all right Patricia, I bet Eddie will be ecstatic to see you," Amber exclaimed.

Joy even jumped in. "Yeah, he'll probably be staring at your body!"

The girls cracked up.

"Okay, the more you talk about it, the more disgusting it seems," Patricia remarked.

That made the girls laugh even more.

Back on the guys' side, Jerome was thinking of more revenge ways.

"Dude, slow down," Alfie said, "You're going to make a hole in the floor!"

"I'm sorry," Jerome apologized. "I just can't stop thinking about how George and Mick like Mara."

"Speaking of Mick," Alfie jumped in, "I heard he was spending a lot of time with Joy.

"That's brilliant Alfie!"

"It is?"

"He'll spend all his time with Joy that'll he forget Mara, I'll go speak with him now!"

"Jerome I don't think that's a good i-"

Jerome marched out the door before Alfie got to finish his sentence.

"Knock knock," Jerome chimed.

Mick opened the door. "What do you want, girlfriend stealer?"

Jerome gestured for Mick to come out in the hallway.

Mick followed.

"I heard you were spending a lot of time with Joy, am I right?"

"What's it to you?"

"That'll you'll lay off my girlfriend?"

"Listen here mate!" Mick began to forward with Jerome while was backing up. "I can't believe you stole Mara, I thought you were my friend!"

"Listen, I didn't steal her. Plus you broken up with her and was in Australia, so that's technically not stealing!" Jerome was on the wall.

Mick backed up. "I'm sorry, but I really love Mara, and I will not let you win!"

Jerome had a puzzled face. "Well, that didn't work out," he said to himself.

The next day, everyone was in joy. The girls had cover ups over their bikinis and the guys wore tee-shirts and their swimming shorts. They boarded the bus and arrived at the beach.

"Wow!" Nina exclaimed, "This is huge!"

The girls followed Amber while the guys followed them as well.

Amber showed the girls where to put their stuff.

"Amber," Alfie strained to say, "do you really need all this stuff?"

"Just drop it over there and I'll set it myself," Amber explained.

"Thank goodness." And Alfie dropped her stuff

Everyone laughed. Even Victor seemed to be enjoying some time, considering they don't have to solve some horrid mystery.

Once everyone finished setting up, they both went their couple ways. Let the beach day begin!

* * *

So sorry for not updating in such a long time! I promise I will finish this story for all of you followers! I will make the chapters longer, I promise!


	20. Moy Together!

"Here you go." Mick gave Joy the smoothie she wanted and gave Patricia hers'. Then Patricia went to find Eddie.

"Thank you," Joy said as she slurped on the smoothie.

"Now can we please get back to spying?" Mick asked.

"Do we have to?" Joy whined.

"Yes, I need to win her back!" Mick exclaimed. "I really like her."

"The real question is, do you love her?" Joy asked.

Mick looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, anyone could say. I like him or I like her. But when you say love, it has a whole new meaning."

"I don't know. I never thought of it like that."

"But if you insist, we'll go spying."

Mick gave Joy the spying gear, but as he did, he thought about her words.

They spotted Jerome rubbing sunscreen on Mara's back.

"Eww," Mick said, "that should be me."

"I think it's pretty cute," Joy said, "like a match made in heaven."

Mick rolled his eyes, but he was still thinking. He has been hanging out with Joy a lot. Sometimes they would just hang out and have laughs… like a couple.

"Let's stop," Mick finally said.

"Wait, what?" Joy was surprised.

"Well, I thought about what you just said…"

"So, do you still have feelings for Mara or not?" To be honest Joy had some feelings for Mick, but didn't want to admit. She went along with this thing before she use to date Jerome, but found out he still love Mara, back when they were dating.

"I don't know…" Mick finally said.

Joy sighed. "Typical Mick."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but it's typical you can't make up your mind."

Mick rolled his eyes. He really didn't know who to like. He then decided to go to Mara,

"Hey," he said when he got to her.

"Mick, what are you doing here? It's probably not a good idea to be here since Jerome will come back," Mara said.

"I just need advice about love," Mick replied.

"Okay, is it about me, because I've moved on-"

"No, about Joy." Mick fidgeted with his hands. "I don't know if I like her or not."

"Well have you been spending a lot of time with her?"

"Yes."

"And have you been happy with her, having any emotions?"

"Yes."

Mara smiled. "I think you have your answer."

Mick thanks Mara and went to Joy.

"Hey, stop spying."

"Why? Something went wrong with Mara?"

"No, I just wanted to ask…"

Joy was on the edge of her seat.

"If you want to come hang out. No spying on Mara and Jerome, just us."

"And what will we do?"

"Play in the water…"

"Are you asking me out?" Joy smirked.

"Will you just please say yes?" Mick smiled.

"Yes."

And hand-in-hand they walked, together, on the beach.


	21. Peddie Surfing Time

Patricia and Eddie were pretty distant from each other. But Patricia was wrapped in a cover up and a towel.

Joy saw her and laughed. "What are you doing, you look like burrito!"

"I hate for anyone to see me in a bikini, it's so unnatural," Patricia exclaimed.

"Then only wear a cover up," Joy said.

"I am, too revealing."

"Come on."

"All right."

Patricia took off her towel. "Great people are staring at me."

"They're checking you out," Joy laughed.

"Hey back off." Eddie came by. "She's mine."

Patricia looked offended. "You're embarrassing me."

"Not my fault," Eddie fought back.

"Okay… I'll just be over there." And Joy ran back to Mick.

Patricia sighed.

"Wow, you look hot!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Call me that again and the next thing you'll see is black," Patricia threatened.

"Okay… Want to learn how to surf?"

"You know hot to surf?"

"Yep. Come on."

They both rented surfboards and went to the water.

"Okay just follow my lead," Eddie instructed.

"All right," Patricia said.

Eddie started rowing to the waves and so did Patricia.

"Okay just-" Eddie fell off his board by the wave.

Patricia started laughing. "Who's the expert now?"

"That was not my fault!" Eddie yelled back. "Just follow me again."

Eddie started getting up on his board and started to surf. Patricia did the same.

"Hey look, I'm surfing!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Nice job Yakker, don't mess this up- Whoa!" Eddie fell off again.

Patricia laughed. "Who's messing it up now?"

When they arrived at the beach Eddie was covered in seaweed.

"Wow, you're so much like the expert I thought you were," Patricia said when she took off the seaweed.

"Be quiet," Eddie said.

"Hey! Don't be so jealous!"

"Sorry, want to try that again though?"

"All right, let's have a competition."

Then some guy wolf whistled at Patricia.

"Never mind, I'll go by myself." Eddie said. As he went to the waves he glared at the guy.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

But this time Eddie did great. He was laughing. "Take that Yakker!"

Patricia smiled.

As Eddie got up to the sand again he glared at the guy. The guy simply walked away.

"No takes my Yakker," Eddie said to Patricia.

Patricia cringed. "That was a bit corny wasn't it?"

"Hey that's what we Americans are good at!" Eddie smiled.

Patricia laughed and they both held hands and walked together.


	22. Jara's Spying Date!

Mara and Jerome were sitting happily, drinking, or doing whatever couples do. Mara decided to get up and get something.

"Um, what are you getting?" Jerome stopped her.

"My sunblock. Patricia has it," Mara replied.

Jerome nodded and Mara went her way.

On the way, Mara was stopped, by George…

"Hello Mara," George said, not knowing Jerome was watching.

"Hello, was there something you want to talk about?" Mara asked.

Jerome was inching towards them.

"Um, why don't we walk and talk?" George offered.

"I really just need some sunblock, but okay." Mara smiled and put her hair in a high ponytail.

Jerome was now getting a bit pissed. He never saw Mara's hair in a ponytail, it was unnatural.

"So how do you like this vacation so far?" George asked.

"Well, Victor said it would be the whole summer. But it's off to a very great start."

Jerome was really near them. Being cautious of what George might say. As Jerome was inching towards them, Joy was also near him.

"What are you doing?" Joy asked.

Jerome sighed. When he broke up with her (Season 4. Made it up) Joy didn't take it so well. "Listen, Joy. I know at some point I chose you over Mara but then I wanted Mara back. So you're just going to have to accept it."

Joy laughed. "I don't want you back you idiot. I just want to know what you're doing."

Jerome looked up at her. "Trying to make sure they don't fall for each other."

"Mara isn't like that. You know she only loves you."

"But she put her hair in a ponytail!"

"So, she always does that around us."

"What about me?"

"Just means she's nervous around you. You make her have butterflies."

"All right, but I'm still spying on them."

Joy sighed and let him be.

Jerome was now really close to them and eavesdropping.

Mara got the sunblock and walked back.

George walked with her. "Listen, Mara. There's something I've always wanted to say."

Mara nodded.

"I lik-"

Jerome stopped him by putting an arm around Mara. "Let's go Mara."

George stormed off in a huff.

"What was that about?" Mara asked.

"Um, uh um," Jerome stuttered. "He has rabies!"

Mara looked at him.

"All right. The truth is I stopped him from saying I like you to you. George likes you and I didn't want you to fall for him."

Mara laughed. "I don't like him. I like you, now come on. Let's go back."

"Wait promise?"

"Promise."

And they linked pinkies. Jerome puller her for a kiss and Mara gradually accepted.


End file.
